


One Loki, Four Children

by JJWay



Series: Loki's Four Children [2]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWay/pseuds/JJWay
Summary: Going on a date with Loki doesn't end exactly the way Victor thought it would.





	One Loki, Four Children

Victor von Doom tended to avoid going on dates. Small talk was a big thing he hated, and so was pretending to care about people's lives. Victor was often dragged into social events, he had to keep his contacts close after all, and by the end of the night he's exhausted from the shear about of emotion he's had to fake. In comparison though, the parties were easier than the dates, because the later was one on one; there weren't other people to take the attention off him. The only person he'd taken out more than once was Morgan Le Fay; they were alike in many different ways and Victor enjoyed her company. Morgan never told him about her life, because she knew he wouldn't care, and she knew this because she didn't care about his. It was ultimately their similarities that drove them apart. Perhaps Loki would be like Morgan, but then he had four children, so maybe not.

Victor and Loki had gone to Vanaheim for their first date, a well known restaurant that Loki's grandfather owned. Turned out Loki was the son of Odin Borson who owned Asgard, the biggest real estate company in the world. Victor thought it odd, considering Loki's last name was Laufeyson, but he didn't ask. Loki had told him about the previous dates he'd been on, most of them hadn't gotten past the first date when he'd told them how many kids he had, and theirs would probably end the same way. One date had been with a teacher though, and Loki had really liked him, but Hela didn't and she'd freaked out when Loki had them both in the same room. Victor was interested to explore that further, Hela had seemed so mature and level-headed, but Loki had brushed it off like it was nothing. Loki seemed to keep everything else on safe topics, like culture, books he'd read, movies he'd watched and places he'd love to go. He said it was nice to speak to someone his own age. Victor wondered how old Loki was, logically it'd make sense of him to be around thirty at the youngest, but Loki didn't look any older than himself, and he was 25.

It was when they were back in the car that Loki had made a move on him, running a hand up his thigh and biting his ear, saying, "I hope you're taking me back to your place." Victor hadn't thought him interested, so had been planning to drive him back to what was his parents home, who he was visiting for the week. He voiced this opinion, only for Loki to laugh at him. "Let's be honest Victor, you didn't accept coming on a date with me merely for my amazing company and free food. This isn't going further, there's no point in me playing hard to get, so you might as well fuck me while you have the chance."

Sex with Loki had been surprising. In a good way. Victor had imagined sex with a parent would be boring, but Loki seemed to have a lot of tricks. He had a wanton moan, and the things he could do with his mouth when Victor had him on his knees. Victor had asked Loki about it as they lying together afterwards. "I lost my virginity to my children's father when I was 12, and he was six years older than me, so he had a lot of experience." Victor wondered if that meant Loki had a teenage pregnancy, and he was right in thinking they were the same age. Instead of voicing that he commented that the age difference with his now dead ex probably made him a paedophile. Loki had laughed and said, "Svadilifari was a lot of things."

The date with Loki played on Victor's mind the next day. Loki was like Morgan; he didn't delve into his life and didn't ask about Victor's other than about his company. However, he gave Victor enough snippets to keep him interested. Enough to make Victor want to know more. Plus the sex was great, Victor wouldn't mind doing that again. Loki was in town for another five days, Victor's sure he won't mind spending another night in Victor's bed. So he texts and asks. Loki accepts.

Victor books a table and picks Loki up at the same time that night. On the way to the restaurant Loki tells him, "cut the bullshit, and just take me to your apartment. We both want sex, not dinner." Victor was hungry, but straight sex without having to sit through small talk, it's something he's not going to give up. He'll get more intel on Loki when they're lying naked.

Loki has himself against Victor as soon as they're through the front door. Victor picks Loki up with his hands on the back of his thighs, Loki legs around his waist, and carries him through to the bedroom. He can't help his curiosity once he has Loki laid out on the bed. "Tell me something." He says while removing his shirt.

"I'll answer you one question, Vicki, but you have to fuck me first." Loki demands running a hand up Victor's chest. Sounds like a deal. But only one? How will he decide?

 

"Why is your father Odin, if your last name's Laufeyson?" Victor chooses to ask. Is that the right question, he doesn't know? He can think of a more important question to ask. Why are you so intriguing to me? But he doubts Loki will have an answer. No, it's more of a question for Victor to ask himself.

"Going with politics, smart question." Loki smiles to himself as he gets more comfortable next to Victor's side. "I was adopted when I was just a baby, under complicated means. My parents didn't give me up, it's more accurate to say they lost me. But I was adopted by Odin and Frigga, and then when I was ten my birth parents showed up on my door and demanded me back. Then through my teens I lived with them both and changed my last name from Odinson to Laufeyson."

"Do you still do that? View both households as your parents?"

Loki waggles his finger at him. "I told you one question only. You'll have to spend another night with me for another one." Victor wonders then, as Loki rolls onto his chest and runs his fingers through his hair, if Loki's doing it on purpose. Making Victor want more, making him come back.

Loki stayed until the next morning, and on the way to taking him back to his parents' house Victor was invited to breakfast with him and the kids. He quickly declined. Loki was one thing and children were another. They might not have been bad that first time, but once is enough for him. Loki looks disappointed when he steps out the car, the first time he hasn't had a smile on his face, sly or otherwise. If Victor were a normal person, with normal feelings, it might be enough to make him reconsider. To tell Loki he'll wait in the car while he gets the kids ready, and then spend the morning with a forced smile. But he wasn't normal, and he drives away without a second thought.

Loki does not accept his invitation the next night.

With only two days left with Loki in town, Victor is itching to see him again. He runs his hands over his face at his desk and curses the man. His silky black hair, pale skin and bright green eyes. The coy smile burns in Victor's mind and he wonders what the fuck is wrong with him. Never has Victor been this attracted to someone. Why Loki? He doesn't even know him, not like he wants to, and he's never wanted to know someone. Victor hates him.

When Victor gets a text back from Loki telling him to come see him, he considers refusing. He'll get Loki out of his brain sooner if he stops seeing him now rather than in two days time. But a lot of things can happen in two days, and Victor wants to experience them. Loki's waiting outside the house for him when Victor rolls up. "You're an asshole," Victor says stepping out of the car. Loki glares back at him, and Victor wonders which is sexier, this face or the face he makes when Victor's dick goes into him for the first time.

"Oh! I'm sorry I have kids to look after, and that doesn't fit into your plans." They haven't even known each other a week, and here Loki is with his crossed arms talking to him like a bitter boyfriend.

"You didn't say no to me last night to look after anyone, you did it to get back at me." Loki huffed and looked away from him for a long second. Then he turned back with an angry smile, walking towards his car.

"I'm saying yes now, so let's go." Victor rolled his eyes as Loki got into his car. The male was definitely going to be hard to shake once he was gone.

 

"I'll let you have another question if you want," Loki tells him. Victor had tried thinking about it. At most he has two questions left, and that's if Loki will see him tomorrow is well. What did he want to know more? More about Loki's family? His ex? The circumstances behind him having children? No, instead Victor asks how old he is. "Really?" Loki lifts his head up from where it was rested on Victor's hip. The answer won't give him much insight, but right now, it's what he wants to know. "25. I'm a month younger than you if the information I have is correct. My birthday's the 9th August." Loki is correct, Victor's is July. It's crazy, he still thinks himself too young for kids, but here Loki already has four, and who knows if he'll have more. Why did Loki have his daughter at aged 15? With two sets of parents, you'd think one of them would have put a stop to it. Maybe not making him abort the baby, but at least stop him from having another two years later at 17.

Victor doesn't let Loki leave until the next morning. He spends time exploring the pale lean body, kissing and biting, hoping to leave marks that Loki will still have next week. Making sure Loki won't forget him so easily, because Victor knows he won't. He makes Loki promise to spend the night with him again, it'll be the last night they have together.

Loki keeps his promise, though he isn't waiting outside when Victor goes to pick him up. Hela, however, does come and meet him. They chat, about science, about Hela's own projects, from too advanced for a ten year old, and Victor surprises himself in how much he enjoys it. Then Sleipnir comes out, and asks Victor about how fast certain vehicles can go, and what's the fastest thing alive. It appears Loki's oldest son has a thing for speed. It's ten minutes later before Loki comes out. "I'm sorry, Jormungar woke up just as I was getting dressed. He can be clingy." He shoos his children back inside, and Victor doesn't feel thrilled to see them go. There both nice kids. They all are.

Their sex seems to last longer this time. Victor's slower than normal, and Loki doesn't prompt him to go faster. Eventually he loses count of how many times they reach orgasm together. Finally pulling apart the next morning is difficult, more so than Victor had expected. He doesn't want Loki to go. He hadn't bothered using their time together to ask Loki a question last night, but right now, he feels like asking Loki to stay. However he knows the answer, and Loki has to get back home today, where ever that might be. They don't share a massive goodbye when Victor drops him off the next morning. Loki pecks him on the cheek and says they should do this again, next time he's in town, next time he has his parents to babysit.

It wasn't goodbye forever, it was just a waiting game now. While Victor was blessed with many things, patience was not one of them, and already he didn't want to wait. Victor doesn't do dating, Morgan was proof enough of that. Dating Loki, wouldn't be just dating Loki, it'd be his children iswell. Not that he minds them, they're pleasant enough. Would it be worth it, dealing with the four them, in return for seeing Loki whenever he wants? Victor mulls it over for the rest of the morning. Maybe his company wasn't as big as he thought, because clearly he has too much time to think.

He should let Loki go, maybe call Morgan, she could take his mind off things. Victor lasts for a few days before searching for Loki online. Finding his address, grabbing his keys, and cancelling his appointments with his secretary. He hates Loki Laufeyson.

Victor's knocking on the front door hours later. It wasn't hard to find Loki's actual address from the systems he can hack into. When Loki opens the door, he doesn't look quite as flawless as he had done. His hair is messily put up, and he has stains on his top and trousers. Even still, Victor thinks he looks beautiful. Loki greets him with a bright face and asks what he's doing here. "You owe me a question." He answers simply.

Loki nods, "I do, and I'd hate to be in debt."

"I won't sugar coat it Loki, I hate children. They're loud, annoying and messy."

"If you really came here to insult my kids, I'm going to punch you." Loki crosses his arms with the glare that turns Victor on.

"Let me finish," he orders. "From what I've experienced from yours, they're something that would be worth dealing with to be able to see you more regularly." Loki takes a long moment to stare at him before breaking into a coy smile.

"You really have a way with words, huh? My children are something you could be burdened with?"

"I won't burden myself with anything. What I'm saying is I understand the five of you come together, and I'm okay with that." Victor stumbles back a little when Loki throws his arms around him and kisses him. Back in the house behind Loki stand his four children. Victor waves at them before deepening the kiss with Loki. Four children, it's not like Victor will be seeing them everyday. How hard could this be?

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a couple attempts, but here we go!   
> I found dragging the story out and adding detail bored me, which is why the story is written how it is. And I think I prefer this method of writing.


End file.
